Christian 10 - Episode 2.
Previous Episode: Episode 1 - The Kidnapping. "Dad, they have guns!" Christian shouted on his Dad's shoulders in terror. Then as a hand would of punched Christian's dad in the face, he would grab Christian from his shoulders and throw him in a car, then as his Mum and Dad would not enter the car. Christian's Parents where fighting them off, then as Christian's Dad would then slam his fist to one of the Isralian Soilders face, he would release a gun. Then Christian's dad would grab the gun, and aim it to the Soilders. Then releasing fire on one, it would pop the aimed targets knee. Then as one of the other soilders would then grab Christian's mum, while his Dad was distracted, by fighting off the others. Christian would then try to get out the car, but a dirty man would hust push hum back in. "Get off me you.." he would then stop talking as the man shows him his gun. Then as the other soilder would grab Christian's mum he would then spin his knife out, and dig it in to her throat. Christian's mum would then fall to the sandy floor and would bleed, she died. Then as Christian's dad would then turn, looking to her dieing, a gunshot would be heard. Christian would cover his eyes, then as he would peek trough the gaps of his fingers covering his eye, he would see his Dad drop to the floor, landing on top of his mother. "NO!" Christian would roar, before being punched in the face, knocking him out cold. Christian would then awake, in a strange facility. He would look around, scientist would be rushing from one computer to another. A Man would then enter, walking to Christian followed by another man. "Garush Flew Keehah" the leading man would say. "Follow me" he is saying, said the man behind him, translating this strange language for Christian. Then as Christian would enter some room, after following the man, the man and the other man would exit, then as the door would lock Christian would look about. Then as the microphone would then go off "Gee daft gajj parient fautoe" said the strange man, then the translator would speak "Test out his new military subjects, or you will share the same fate as your parents" said the translator. Christian would look around, having no choice. He would then look to a table coming out from the ground, the man in the window would point to it, nodding. Christian would know this ment put the device on, the device was like a watch which he then slid his wrist into. Then as he could feel a needle in his wrist, under the device he clenched his teeth. The white bits on the watch would turn red, while the other tubes stayed green. He then pressed the button facing him, it would activate the dial. He then spotted a icon come up, he then never cared less but of getting out of here, so he pressed it down. His body would then begin to mutate slowly, he would grow fat, then iron piercing from under his skin, his face then lowering to his body and such, He would then look around, what the.. I'm a giant Iron.. Ball! Then as he would look around, a idea struck his mind. "Creepy monster or what, im breaking out of here now!" then as he would slam his palm into the wall, the wall would go flying off. Then as he would then feel a bullet bounce of him. "Woah, im immune to bullets!, its iron time" then as he would feel the knowledge of the dna used in the device, flowing trough his mind. Then as he would stare to the iron walls, they would then bend and click until they formed Iron Men. Then as the iron wall men would start smashing the guards off, making it clear for Christian to escape. Christian would then make one of the doors float, as he jumped on it, then surfing out of the place on the door. He would smash trough anything in his way, then as he would then make it to the daylight outside, he would then look back. "Pathetic, now time to get me out of this form" his Chrono-badge would then start to turn, then turning him to human. The device he then had on his hand was gone, he then fell of the floating door and scratched his head. Then as he lifted his top, he seen the Icon on his chest. Tubes coming from his body into the icon, he would then tap the icon. The icon would then show the alien icons again. He would then put his shirt over it, too tired to investigate, he took refuge by a rock, using it for shelter, as he rested. Next Episode: The Creator. Category:Episodes